Knuckles (WBWSB)
"Knuckles rocks the competition!" Knuckles is a newcomer in WBW Smash Bros. His physical attributes are very similar to Sonic's, albeit slightly slower and having a shorter jump. Stage Entrance Knuckles breaks the earth with an uppercut, dusts himself off, and gets into battle position. Standard Moves * Jab: Knuckles punches rapidly. * Side Tilt: Knuckles punches forward. * Up Tilt: Knuckles thrusts his fist up into the air. * Down Tilt: Knuckles performs a sweeping kick. * Dash Attack: Knuckles lunges forward, fist outstretched. * Neutral Air: Knuckles spins around. * Forward Air: Knuckles swings a punch forward. * Up Air: Knuckles swings a punch above him. * Down Air: Knuckles rockets towards the ground, foot outstretched. * Back Air: Knuckles kicks from behind. * Grab Pummel: Knuckles punches his opponent. * Forward Throw: Knuckles hits his opponent with a Spin Jump, then launches them. * Back Throw: Knuckles tosses the opponent over his shoulder. * Up Throw: Knuckles tosses his opponent upwards. * Down Throw: Knuckles tosses the opponent to the ground. * Ledge Get-Up: Knuckles slides back onto the stage. * Forward Smash: Knuckles winds up a punch. * Up Smash: Knuckles does an uppercut. * Down Smash: Knuckles slams his opponent into the ground. * Shield: Knuckles does a guarding pose. Special Moves Neutral + B: Mega Punch Knuckles starts to charge up a punch. Once the punch is fully charged, using Neutral B again will have Knuckles unleash the punch, dealing 27% damage to anyone hit by it, as well as knockback. Custom 1: Fist Flurry Instead of charging a large punch, Knuckles unleashes a series of smaller punches, doing 3% damage each. Custom 2: Homing Attack Knuckles locks onto a nearby opponent and jumps at them, dealing 6% damage. Side + B: Clobber Charge Knuckles dashes forward waving his arms in a windmill fashion. Each punch does 5% damage, which could easily lead to a combo that does up to 35% damage. Custom 1: Windmill Each of Clobber Charge's punches do 3% damage, but the resulting knockback is greater. Custom 2: Spin Dash Knuckles charges a spindash akin to Sonic's. Up + B: Glide Knuckles hops in the air and begins to glide. While gliding, his horizontal direction can be changed. His outstretched fists will deal 4% damage to any opponent who touches them. Custom 1: Corkscrew Glide Glide's direction can't be controlled while in mid-air, but will deal 12% damage to any victims. Custom 2: Breezy Glide Knuckles moves faster while gliding, but his fists only deal 2% damage. Down + B: Boulder Bruiser Knuckles rips a boulder from the earth and tosses it fowards, dealing 8% damage and knockback to whoever it hits. The boulder will break if it hits the top of a platform or an opponent. It also has very short range. Custom 1: Big Boulder Boulder Bruiser has more range, but takes longer to execute. Custom 2: Volcanic Boulder Boulder Bruiser has a chance to set victims on fire, but it deals damage to Knuckles as well. Final Smash: Hyper Knuckles Knuckles uses the power of the Master Emerald to become Hyper Knuckles for about 20 seconds. While in Hyper form, Knuckles' speed is increased, and he is invincible. His attacks also do more damage. Taunts * Up Taunt - Knuckles chuckles. * Side Taunt - Knuckles does his victory pose from Sonic 3 & Knuckles. * Down Taunt - Knuckles gets down and does a few push-ups before standing up. Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1 - Knuckles pops out of the ground, lands, and chuckles. * Victory #2 - Knuckles punches at the camera a few times before posing with his fist outstretched. * Victory #3 - Knuckles jumps on top of the Master Emerald and pops a grape into his mouth. * Lose - Knuckles angrily stamps his foot on the ground, akin to his continue animation in Sonic Mania. Classic Mode: World Between Worlds & Knuckles Credits: Unknown from M.E. - Sonic Adventure Alternate Costumes * Normal: Red fur, black eyes, white gloves, red and yellow shoes * Alt 1: Cowboy hat, red fur, sunglasses, white gloves, red and yellow shoes * Alt 2: Blue fur, black eyes, white gloves, red and yellow shoes * Alt 3: White fur, red eyes, red gloves, red and white shoes * Alt 4: Green fur, green eyes, white gloves, red and yellow shoes * Alt 5: Dark red fur, cartoonish black eyes, white gloves, red and yellow shoes * Alt 6: Yellow fur, blue eyes, white gloves, red and white shoes * Alt 7: Purple fur, yellow eyes, green gloves, green shoes Trophy Description Character Trophy "Here he comes, rougher than the rest of them! Knuckles has spent most of his life guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island, but is one of Sonic's greatest allies. His physical strength is rarely matched, and his Mega Punch and Clobber Charge specials make him great for pushing opponents around. With a Smash Ball, he can even harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds, making him even stronger! If used correctly, Knux can break any opponent down, whether they be solid or frail! Unlike the rest, he's independent from his first breath, first test, feel the right, then the worst's... okay, we'll stop now." Character (Alt) Trophy "Knuckles' strength is easily his greatest attribute. His fists are used in multiple attacks, such as the Clobber Charge and Glide. However, when punching isn't enough to get the job done, he can rip a boulder straight out of the earth and chuck it at his foes. Yes, even in mid-air! ...Admittedly, that makes no sense, but we'll let it slide." Final Smash "The Master Emerald's power is what keeps Angel Island aloft. As the guardian of the island, Knuckles is quite accustomed to its' power. As a result, he can use its' energy to become Hyper Knuckles for a short time. While in this state, his power and speed become greatly increased, transforming him into a nightmare for anyone in his path. ...Hold on. If the Master Emerald is with Knuckles in his Hyper state, what's keeping Angel Island in the sky? Uh oh." Viridi's Advice TBA Music * Theme 1: Unknown from M.E. - Sonic Adventure * Theme 2: Wild Canyon - Sonic Adventure 2 * Victory: Unknown from M.E. - Sonic Adventure Trailer Transcript A Smash envelope flies through Angel Island, eventually landing on the Master Emerald. A fist, presumably Knuckles', is about to punch the envelope, but realizes what is it last second. He picks it up as the screen fades to black. The screen cuts to Sonic relaxing in Green Hill Zone, admiring the peace. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Sonic seems confused, but eventually returns to his relaxing. When a second earthquake occurs, however, Sonic immediately assumes it to be Eggman's doing, and rushes forward to stop him. However, as he runs, Knuckles pops out of the ground and uppercuts Sonic. Sonic topples to the ground, looking up at his adversary. Knuckles lands and poses before Sonic as text appears. "Knuckles rocks the competition!" He then punches Sonic in the face through a POV shot as the trailer cuts to Knuckles' gameplay, concluding with a highlight of his Final Smash and the game's title. After the title, Knuckles chuckles at Sonic before noticing Eggman flying off in his Eggmobile with the Master Emerald. Knuckles gives the camera an 'Uh oh' look before the screen cuts to black. Trivia * Knuckles' alternate costumes are references to his appearances in other Sonic media, as well as other Sonic characters. ** His Alt 1 resembles his appearance in the Sonic OVA. ** His Alt 2 resembles Sonic, as well as Sonic 3's ''Blue Knuckles glitch. ** His Alt 3 resembles the "Wechidna" glitch from early versions of ''Knuckles' Chaotix. ** His Alt 4 resembles his Chaos form from the Archie Sonic comics. ** His Alt 5 resembles his "MS Paint" appearances in Sonic Mania and the Sonic Mega Drive comic. ** His Alt 6 resembles Tails. ** His Alt 7 resembles Thrash the Tazmanian Devil.